


Lewis Nixon NSFW Alphabet

by warmommy



Series: Band of Brothers NSFW Alphabets [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet, headcanons, it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: NSFW headcanons for Lewis Nixon.





	Lewis Nixon NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare**  (What they’re like after sex)

The first thing he does is give you a long, long hug, kisses your forehead or your cheek. He tells you how good you were, how good you  _are_.

He puts you through a lot, sometimes.

Once the immediate emotional needs are taken care of, he whistles off to fetch you a lemonade or a cocoa. Dealer’s choice, whatever  _he_  thinks you need.

**B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs OR their partner’s)

One may well call him self-absorbed, and they’d be correct, he can admit that. Lewis is a big fan of pretty much his entire body, definitely every aspect of his “looks”, so it would be difficult to pin down a  _favourite_. Cock, though.

His favourite part of your body is your hands. They’re skilled and feel good on his own body, but that’s not the best part. The best part is the way they tremble with anticipation, even when you’re told not to move a muscle.

 **C = Cum**  (Where does he like to get his cum?)

On your tongue. Open your mouth and show him. Good girl.

 **D = Dirty Secret**  (Something sinful they keep in mind)

He supposes something can paradoxically be both a dirty secret and something that makes him smirk with pride. Your relationship wasn’t supposed to be, or at least begin when it did. He was your superior officer. There were dire circumstances on the line every time he met you or touched you. Didn’t matter, though.

**E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Yes, quite so. The man was a voracious slut until the   
day finally came where he met the only one he ever needed or ever would need. He’ll never stop telling you this. It makes you his. Everything makes you his.

 **F = Favourite Position**  (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Any, so long as his control is unquestioned.

**G = Generous** (Is he a generous lover, or selfish?)

Once upon a time, he was  _very_  selfish, but that thankfully ended before he met you. He discovered there was so much more to sex than getting off, and that there’s nothing better than being in complete control of someone else’s sexuality and, in turn, fulfilling it completely. It is his duty, responsibility, and honour.

 **H = Hair**  (Does he have a preference?)

He has a preference for clean-shaven, but it’s more a matter of, shall we say…practicality.

 **I = Intimacy**  (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

He would argue there’s nothing more intimate than this power dynamic, but admits it doesn’t hit the mark of “conventional” intimacy.

 **J = Jack Off**  (Masturbation headcanon)

Masturbation is just annoying now. Where are you?

He does  _love_  to have you masturbate in front of him, though.

 

**K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

Power dynamics. Daddy kink. He loves pretending you’re still back in the Army, that you’re doing something  _wrong_.

 **L = Location**  (Favourite places to fuck)

The better question is where doesn’t he love to fuck you?

 **M = Motivation**  (What turns them on, gets them going)

How easily you fall into place. All it takes is a word or a look, and it inspires in him the deepest feelings of both lust and love. No one has ever trusted him this much before, and it means far more to him than he’s ever revealed.

 **N = No Thanks**  (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

No other person/people involved. Ever. That will never come to pass. A more jealous man never existed.

**O = Oral**  (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

There’s nothing prettier than seeing you on your knees in front of him, and then when you look  _up_  at him…

How do you think it winds up on your tongue so much? 😉

 **P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

By and large, by the time the playing is done and it’s time to get down to it, Lewis is fast and rough. The whole of the preceding events were devoted to making you come, and now he just can’t hold on anymore.

 **Q = Quickie**  (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

What’s wrong with quickies? How the hell else is he supposed to make it before you can do things  _properly_? They are definitely not  _preferred_ , but they are an absolute  _necessity_.

 **R = Risk**  (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

He’s always going to be the first person to point out there’s a difference between experimentation and risk. If you have any idea what you’re doing, you know how to try new things without risking the safety and comfort of your partner, and if you don’t, you shouldn’t be experimenting with that person and you don’t deserve them as a partner. His views are stringent in this matter.

 **S = Scent**  (What do they smell like?)

All-spice, vanilla custard, pear…

 **T = Touch**  (How do they like to be touched by you?)

All the time. He’s not the type to say you can only touch him when allowed. It’s a fundamental need for your health and wellbeing, like water and food. If you have such a need, there’s no excuse to deny it to you. And besides, he loves it. He loves the attention, the adoration. By all means, continue.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Teasing is not denial and he will tease you for hours if that’s what he decides those hours are going to look like.

 **V = Volume**  (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He’s loud because it’s assertive. He makes sounds no one else has heard Lewis Nixon utter. Those are for his good girl.

 **W = Wild Card**  (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

He needs this more than you do. He will desperately cling to it for dear life, and he doesn’t have a positive outlook on an existence without this and without you. It’s…

Well. He’d die to keep it.

**X = XXX**  (Porn, anyone?)

Hundreds of photos of you in varying levels of nudity doing anything and everything he was telling you to do when they were taken. He develops them himself.

 **Y = Yearning**  (How high is their sex drive?)

Well, it can vary from once or twice a week to once or twice a day, all depending on external factors.

**Z = ZZZ**  (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He  _forces_  himself to stay awake throughout aftercare and then he passes the fuck out, dead sleep.


End file.
